


Ensnared

by Aythli



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Inspired by Art, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aythli/pseuds/Aythli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fai's struggles with Nihon fashion get him a little tied up, and Kurogane has no qualms about taking advantage of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ensnared

**Author's Note:**

> This was very thoroughly inspired by [Reikah's lovely comic](http://fauxfires.tumblr.com/post/15783876228/only-you-fai-only-you) that my brain took waaaaay out of context.

"A little help, Kuro-love?"

"How....?" Kurogane snapped his mouth shut, thinking better of asking the question.

"My fingers got snarled," Fai flapped his hand ineffectually from where it was lashed to the small of his back. "And then I couldn't get free."

"Your hands are dangerous." The smile playing across Kurogane's lips suddenly hitched and darkened into something primeval and almost feral. He stepped fully into the room, sliding the door shut with his foot. With a smooth motion, he leaned over Fai to bring his mouth closer to the shell of Fai's ear. He breathed out a soft growl. "I wonder what you'd be like if you couldn't use them."

Fai made an inarticulate, inelegant noise in the back of his throat that turned into a drawn out groan at the touch of Kurogane’s lips to the soft skin at the base of his hairline. With a twist, he stretched out a hand and just barely managed to graze the edge of Kurogane’s yukata, the motion caught somewhere between drawing him closer and attempting to divest him of his clothing in a much more successful fashion than Fai had managed on himself.

Those elegant, wickedly gorgeous hands would flit across his skin, pressing and stroking against points that sparked lines of fire straight to his erection. Hands that guided him to the bed, touched him, and pressed into him, leaving Kurogane open and panting and wanting so badly that all his desires and plans to bring Fai to the same glorious state simply fled him.

Not to say that Fai was ever left unsatisfied; he was just always satisfied on his own terms. Control remained firmly in Fai’s grasp – not something that usually raised a objection, but Kurogane still speculated on what might happen if he could just keep Fai’s hands away from him long enough to keep his wits about him.

“I don’t think so,” Kurogane hummed quietly. With a deft motion, he flipped Fai over onto his back and eased him down, wary for any twinges of discomfort.

With his hands pinioned at the small of his back, Fai was arched slightly with his legs partially drawn up in an unconscious and thoroughly unnecessary gesture of defense. His eyes were hooded, but his pupils wide, and his breath was starting to come quickly in soft little gasps. The shift in position had rumpled his clothing even more than his struggles with the ties had. The fabric fell away from one long leg, bunched up just at the apex of his inner thigh and doing little to hide his rising interest in the situation. 

Kurogane sat back on his heels. Activities like this usually turned into a blur of sensation so fast that he rarely had time to consider and discard possibilities of just how he was going to reduce Fai to the same trembling, aroused mess that he usually turned into. Now that he had the freedom, he couldn’t decide where to start, and so he settled for raking his eyes over Fai, enjoying the hitch in Fai’s breathing when his eyes lingered overly long on Fai’s lips, partially exposed collarbone, and lower parts of his anatomy.

“Get on with it.” Fai finally ordered – asked, begged. From the blush rising on his cheeks, he hadn’t been entirely opposed to Kurogane’s non-tactile activities.

Kurogane chuckled. “You’ve never been particularly patient.”

“You’re one to....”

The arch of Fai’s neck proved to be too tempting. Kurogane bent his head and pressed soft kisses under Fai’s chin and down, and the end of the sentence was lost in a groan. He grinned at the sound and gently nipped at the skin, working farther down and nosing aside the rumpled fabric to better access the sensitive ridge of Fai’s collarbone.

Fai’s exertions had loosened the fabric of his clothes, and it had pulled partially out of the tie around his waist. Not only did it give Fai a delightfully debauched look, but it also made it easy to partially strip the fabric from Fai’s shoulders even with the constraints of his tangled wrists.

Kurogane worked his way down the center of Fai’s chest, purposely grazing the very edges of the more sensitive spots that dotted Fai’s torso and grinning at Fai’s twists and squirms that were aimed at getting attention paid to those spots. All in good time. He didn’t want this to end before it had even started, and a little sexual frustration would do Fai some good – he’d certainly meted it out to Kurogane often enough. He caught Fai on either side of his ribcage and stroked his thumbs across the curve of Fai’s ribs. The gesture both held Fai in place, much to Fai’s evident dismay, and allowed him brush feather-like touches against Fai’s heated skin. Fai’s squirming became aborted arches became shallow, undulating thrusts that met only air.

Kurogane had to tighten his grasp to keep Fai from rolling onto his side so that he could get his erection in contact with Kurogane’s leg, hip, something, anything. He pinned Fai more firmly to the floor and continued to move farther south, kisses trailed across skin and then fabric when he could no longer push the fabric out of the way, until he rested his cheek against inside of Fai’s thigh and let deliberate, hot breaths of air ghost across the outline of Fai’s cock. 

“You could...” Fai raised one hip suggestively, bumping his still-clothed erection against Kurogane’s cheek.

“Hn. I have better places to put that.” A feral grin spread across Kurogane’s face at the harsh intake of breath.  Gods, the lust filling Fai’s eyes surprised even him. It had been far too long since they’d stolen more than a couple of moments alone together, and he was certainly aching from the lack of release, but the overwhelming desire written across Fai’s face was almost intoxicating.

What they were doing was new, unprecedented even in their rather adventurous bedroom repertoire, and it was turning Fai on a hell of a lot more than Kurogane had expected. The look in Fai’s eyes was inviting, challenging, and much more than merely arousing. Kurogane cursed and rose to his knees, fumbling with his own clothes to strip as fast as possible. At this rate, they’d both be out of their wits from desire before Kurogane had a chance to make good on his plans, and it would be a thoroughly wasted endeavor. He rescued a small clay jar that he’d stashed in his clothes earlier and tossed the rest aside.

“You’ll... you’ll have to do it all yourself.” Fai’s eyes flashed wickedly, and he wiggled his hands as best he could. “Untie me, Kuroi. I can help you with that.”

“You think I can’t do it myself?”

“It wasn’t a challenge! You know how much I like to help you with that.”

He did, and gods did he love having Fai help him, but Fai’s hands tended to wander away afterwards and find places that, combined with the strong thrusts of Fai’s cock inside of him, tended to reduce his capacity for independent thought. He straddled Fai’s chest and arched slightly backwards. It was a bit of a contortion and not a position he was used to being in, but he got to watch Fai’s eyes widen and his tongue dart out and dash across his lips scarce inches from the bobbing head of Kurogane’s erection.

He let out a deep groan, tracing the puckered flesh with a lazy finger coated in a liberal amount of the contents from the jar and letting it dip in every few strokes. Deeper, deeper. He rocked back against it, enjoying another flash of animal lust in Fai’s eyes. The slight shuffle forward on his knees was awkward as all hell, but it brought the tip of his cock in contact with the impossibly soft skin of Fai’s lips.

Warm breath ghosted out over sensitive flesh. For several long moments, Fai did nothing but watch Kurogane. Every few seconds, his tongue flashed out to wet his lower lip, grazing against the tip of Kurogane’s dick as it passed.

“Fucking tease.” Kurogane growled.

“You say that like it’s a revelation.” The words were spoken, practically hummed, against Kurogane’s flesh. “Besides,” Fai continued, pausing to very deliberately draw his tongue across the underneath side of Kurogane’s cock. “You have to let me play with something.”

Kurogane grunted low in his throat and jerked forward, in far less control than he wanted to be, but the heat of Fai’s mouth was impossible to resist. He just barely managed to slow the frantic thrust of his hips into an agonizingly slow roll that threatened to overwhelm him with the sensation. He rocked back enough that he almost pulled himself completely from Fai’s mouth only to ease back in, reveling in the feel of Fai’s lips and the pressure of his own fingers. The slow pace may have been maddening, but he could keep the rhythm better, and he slid his fingers in deeper with every thrust.

Fai, for his part, hummed enthusiastically and flicked his tongue along Kurogane’s length, pausing to suck on the sensitive tip every time Kurogane pulled out that far. Had Fai had the use of his hands, he would have used them to keep Kurogane there, would have used them to make Kurogane forget there was any reason that he wanted to pull away. But Fai couldn’t move his hands, and Kurogane was, for once, in control.  He slid backwards, let out a groan of dismay as his cock popped from Fai’s mouth, and even without Fai’s influence, he was tempted to return, to press back in between those lips and let Fai suck him until he came.

Damn was it tempting, but his body was wanton and ready and aching for more. It was the work of a moment to tug the fabric of Fai’s clothes up and away. He didn’t bother with the sash, preferring the debauched look of fabric sliding from Fai’s shoulders and bunched up around his waist to expose his erection. He spared a moment to dip his fingers into the little clay jar he’d set aside earlier and smoothed the substance up the underside of Fai’s cock before tracing patterns across the head with the pad of his thumb.

Fai bucked into Kurogane’s hand. His head fell back against the solid floor, but the motion did little to stabilize his heaving breaths or to diminish the flush spreading up his neck and across his cheeks. Wanton, indeed.

The look was almost better than an invitation, although Kurogane could just make out some of the words spilling from Fai’s mouth, and the most common ones were ‘fuck’ and ‘now.’ The same words were running on repeat through his mind, and added bonus of hearing them from Fai removed any further resolve to put it off any longer. He lined himself up with Fai’s cock and slowly, gently pressed down until it started to slip in. The short frantic thrusts that followed pushed Fai further and further in. Two more-or-less incoherent voices mingled – Kurogane grunting in satisfaction with every thrust and every millimeter more of cock inside of him, and Fai desperately gasping out bits and pieces of Kurogane’s name.

Once fully seated, Kurogane rolled his hips forward and up slowly, rising off the solid length inside of him until it nearly slipped out and then settling down again. The slow pace lasted for only two or three thrusts before Kurogane was moving in earnest, dick bouncing off Fai’s stomach with every motion. He was close. He couldn’t help but tilt his head back – desire and arousal flooding his senses until it seemed like the only recourse was to move faster, to draw Fai farther into him, and to avert his eyes to try to regain some of his control. But he couldn’t tear his eyes away. Fai remained bound beneath him, hair tousled and loose across the worn floorboards, eyes dark and lidded and focused down his body at the point where his cock vanished into Kurogane’s body.

Fai twisted, braced himself, and met Kurogane’s downward thrust with an upswing of his hips that made Kurogane suck in a breath of air to keep from crying out loudly enough that anyone on the block would have heard him. “Kuro, Kuro,” Fai said his name as if the thrust wouldn’t have been enough to get his attention. “Un...untie me.”

His resolve wavered and he forced his hips to still, trying to regain some modicum of a rational thought.

Fai, however, didn’t stop. He managed to push himself up off the floor until Kurogane’s cock nestled against his stomach and slid across his skin with every shallow thrust. “Let me touch you.”

Any reservations Kurogane might have had against relinquishing control vanished, and he pushed Fai back to the floor, waited for him to bow up to open up some space around his hands, and freed Fai in several quick movements.

Things came to a head disturbingly fast after that. Kurogane’s sense of rhythm deserted him, but, judging from the frantic moans coming from beneath him, Fai didn’t seem to mind. For once in their rather long history of sexual encounters, Fai found his way over the edge first, arcing and gasping under Kurogane. A pulse and a flash of heat had Kurogane’s toes curling against the floor, and the sudden descent into stuttering thrusts and newly clumsy strokes of Fai’s hand around his cock mattered little. He followed Fai with a long moan that his clenched teeth couldn’t quite hold in.

He let his head drop to Fai’s shoulder, and they stayed entwined for several long moments while they both fought to get their breathing and heartbeats under control. Then Kurogane rolled to the side, not trusting his muscles to reliably hold him up, and, although he had no doubt in Fai’s strength - having been flipped over and manhandled enough times to recognize and respect it – it didn’t really seem necessary to flatten Fai with his bulk.

“We...we should do that again.” The satisfied smile was evident in the tone of Fai’s voice. “Yes. Definitely going to do that again.”

In answer, Kurogane held up the ties that had caused the issue in the first place, not even remotely succeeding in keeping a wicked smirk off his face.

Fai levered himself up on one of his arms and raised an eyebrow. “Now?”

“For more of that, I think I could find the energy.”

“Only on one condition.” Fai snatched the ties from Kurogane’s hand, wriggled up until he could drape himself over Kurogane’s chest, and brought his lips close to Kurogane’s ear to whisper, “I get to tie you up this time.”


End file.
